castle bleck chatroom complete fanfic
by dimentio charming magician96
Summary: the complete fanfic.


Castle bleck chat room the full fanfic

Castle bleck chat room chapter 1

Here is the username key

Dimentio-jester of doom

Count bleck-chaos count

Mr. L- green thunder

Mimi-Rubee queen

All have signed in.  
Chaos count: hello said count bleck.  
Jester of doom: no need for 3rd person count.

Chaos count: I know.

Green thunder: what's up?

Jester of doom: oh it's you L.

Green thunder: that's Mr. L to you Dimentio.

Chaos count: I like pie

Jester of doom:…

Green thunder: 0_0 random.

Chaos count: what? At least I'm not in the kitchen eating pie.

Jester of doom: are you?

Chaos count: yes.:

Green thunder: how do you get a computer into the kitchen?

Chaos count :I have many ways.

Jester of doom: 5 bucks says it's a laptop.

Chaos count: how'd you know?

Jester of doom: lucky guess.

Green thunder: so what am I? Chopped liver?

Chopped liver: no I am.

Chaos count: who are you?

Chopped liver:?

Jester of doom: o_o ok. Random…

Dimentio56: hey guys

Rubee queen: dimmy!

Jester of doom: I thought that was my nickname.

Rubee queen: it is.

Jester of doom: oh. Ciao.

All sign out.

Castle bleck chat room chapter 2

New username key

Nastasia- Hypno girl

All have logged in

Chaos count: hello?

Jester of doom: hello count.

Chaos count: oh it's you Dimentio.

Green thunder: what's up every one?

Hypno chick: where's Mimi?

Chaos count: grounded

Green thunder: why?

Jester of doom: for pushing me into a bottomless pit

Green thunder: hahahaha!

Hypno girl: what are you doing Dimentio?

Jester of doom: your mom.

Green thunder: hahahaha!

Hypno girl has logged out.

Jester of doom: oh god here she co- owowow! 1vnfjvntjvnvjyy….yjh

Hypno girl has logged in.

Green thunder: what did you do to him?

Jester of doom: she socked me in the arm and banged my head on the keyboard.

Hypno girl: the next person who says your mom is gonna get it.

Chaos count: your mom?

Hypno chick: THAT'S IT!

Dimentio 96:*stops her in the hallway* chill

Hypno chick:*blushes* oh hey dimmy.

Jester of doom:* jaw drops*

Dimentio96: ciao!

Green thunder: 0_0 ok….

Chaos count: it reminds me of when I was young…

All log out.

Chapter 3

Jester of doom: any one play the new online RPG?

Chaos count: I have

Hypno girl: ditto

Green thunder: Mimi still grounded?

Chaos count: yes

Dimentio96: look at my character!

Jester of doom: what's his power level?

Green thunder: no! Don't say tha-

Vageta: IT'S OVER NINE THOUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSA AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD D!

Dimentio96: ahhhhhhh!*falcon paunch!*

Jester of doom: 0_0

Chapter 4

Jester of doom: hello, a little help?

Chaos count: why?

Green thunder and hypno girl have logged in

Jester of doom: I lost my hunk of wood.

Green thunder: HAHAHAHAHA!

Hypno girl: DIMENTIO!

Jester of doom: what I was gonna stick it in your fireplace.

Green thunder:*laughs even harder*rofl lmfao

Jester of doom: what I lost the firewood for your room.

Hypno girl: Oh, thank god!

Dimentio 96: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeel lllllllllllllloooooooooooooo oooooooo!11

Jester of doom: random.

Chapter 5

Dimentio 96: hi guys

Hypno girl: hi dimmy*fantasies about him*

MAMA LUIGI: llllllllllooooooooottttttttt tsaaaaaaa

Ssspaiggggggggeeeeetiiiiiii!* Infinite times*

Dimentio96: MAKE IT STOP!

dimentio96*falcon punches it away*

dimentio96 : comfort me

hypno girl: ok* walks across room since we share a room, hugs me and kisses me on the forehead*

hypno girl: better?

dimentio96: better.

**chapter 5**

dimentio96: presenting...

koookylover98: me.

jester of doom:whos that?

dimentio 96: a friend.

chaos count :oh. wheres mr L?

dimentio 96 : in snowmans land

chaos count: why?

dimentio 96 :for sending nastasia there

jester of doom:GREEN!

dimentio96: oh and i painted dimentios room green.

rubeequeen: dimentio 96!

dimentio 96: and i duct taped mimi to a wall,MWHAHAHA!

chaos count: wow.

kookylover98:cool.

dimentio 96: yep.

green thunder: ssoooo freezinnngggg!

jester of doom: greeen!

green thunder: your moms green.

dimentio 96:HAHAHAHAHAHA!

all log out.


End file.
